ichihime valentine story
by darkboy18
Summary: valentine's day was slowly approaching and Orihime was making something for Ichigo Ichigo on the other hand look at Orihime in a different light will these two confess their feelings? find out


Hey there

Here's a story that's different.

This is a test to see I can do a story without jumping into the rated R turf.

So here's an Ichihime story

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

 **A few months after Ichigo got his powers back…**

It was a good day in Karakura the birds were singing, there was gentle breezes in the wind and the cherry blossoms were blooming and it could mean one thing love was in the air.

It was also Valentine's Day and all over the world people are getting gifts and spending time with the one's they loved and no one enjoy this more than Orihime.

She loves this day as it fills her with joy and energy as she began making some goodies for friends and make one special one for Ichigo.

It was no secret that Orihime is in love with Ichigo, she's been in love with him for a long time, it first started as a crush but as time went on it turned to love and she wishes she can tell how she truly feels about him.

Ichigo on the other hand was dealing with some stuff on his own, after he got his powers back and defeated Ginjo he spent the next few months sharping his skills after 2 years kicking Aizen's ass, he learned from Rangiku that Rukia and Renji had become a couple and he was happy for them, but he began to experience to some new feelings enter his mind, he began to see Orihime in a new light, anytime he thinks or see her, he doesn't show it but he gets a bit nervous and started to sweat a bit, to take his mind off of that, he finds and kill hollows to clear his mind it worked but only for a little while.

Over the next few weeks the feelings started to get stronger and stronger and it made it hard for him to focus on his duties as sub soul reaper, so one day he was at Kisuke's getting patched up after one cocky hollow got a lucky hit on his back and of course Ichigo killed it but the wound was deep and he wasn't far from Kisuke and went there.

As he was getting patched up he was visited by Orihime who was concerned for him, when she saw Ichigo shirtless she blushed, Ichigo looked away and he was blushing as well, Kisuke sought to tease the lovebirds but stopped when Ichigo punched him out of the shop with his right hook.

"Dumbass." Muttered Ichigo.

After finishing being healed Ichigo left the shop with Orihime.

The two walked through the streets at night and not one of them said one word to each other, they were still embarrassed, but Ichigo shook it off when he asked Orihime if she wants to join him for dinner back at his place and she said yes, he called his sisters to tell them he's bringing a guess.

When they arrived they were greeted by Isshin when he tries to attack Ichigo only to be thrown in the street by his son.

After getting inside and greeting Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo went upstairs to wash up and Orihime went to the dining room to sit.

After Ichigo washed up he went to his room and went to his desk and got something from his draw a red bag with some writing that said 'To Orihime From Ichigo' on it.

"So planning to give it to Orihime?" asked Isshin.

"I don't know dad what if she doesn't accept my feelings?" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo let me tell you something when before I started dating your mom, I wasn't sure myself, I didn't know if she likes me back, but I took a chance and found out she did like me. Ichigo you won't know unless you take a chance." Said Isshin.

"Thanks dad, I wonder if mom would be proud of me?" Ichigo said as Isshin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I bet she is proud of you as I am, now go and enjoy dinner I'll be there shortly." He said.

"Thanks dad." Said Ichigo as he heads down to dinner.

Everyone enjoy the dinner and had a good time and Isshin didn't give Ichigo a hard time.

Soon it was time for Orihime to head home but she asked if Ichigo can stay with her for one night and Isshin said yes, while Yuzu made pouty eyes as Karin pulled her into the kitchen.

Isshin handed a bag of Ichigo's clothes and the red bag to his son and they left.

They soon arrived back at Orihime's apt, they went inside and sat down.

The two were alone together and the air was tense between them and Ichigo broke it by talking first.

"Orihime how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good." She said.

He nodded at that.

Then it was Orihime's turn to speak.

"Ichigo there's been something I wanted to tell you." She said and Ichigo looked at her.

"Ever since we first met I thought you were scary because you never smile, but after getting to know you better I was wrong, after we went to the soul society to save Rukia I saw you've gotten stronger and started to smile again, after the Bounts, Aizen and the full-bringers, I never left your side, I had a crush on you but over our adventures the crush turned to love and in honest truth I love you Ichigo Kurosaki." Said Orihime with a red blush.

Ichigo blushed as well and he talked next.

"Orihime I'm in love with you as well, but there's something you should know, I thought I lost the ability to love someone else after I lost my mom, but after 8 years I realized that she didn't want me to lose my heart, so I hid it in the form of my scowl, but after 2 years of ass-kicking hell, I started to see you in a different light and my life was whole because of you, in truth I love you Orihime Inoue." Said Ichigo.

Orihime was about to explode when Ichigo said he loves her and she lunged at him and started kissing all over his face.

"Damn!" said Ichigo.

After she pulled back Orihime offered Ichigo some chocolate she made for him and Ichigo handed her the red bag and inside was a sliver necklace with a heart on it.

"Happy Valentine's day." They said to each other.

A few days went by and they kept their new relationship a secret from the others.

One day Orihime was waiting for Ichigo when suddenly Reiichi came up and try to put the moves on her when he got his assed knock out cold by Ichigo and his gang ran off like cowards.

"Tch the nerve of that punk trying to putting the moves on my girlfriend." Said Ichigo while having an evil look that he learned from Unohana.

"You ok Orihime?" he asked.

"I'm fine thank you." She said with a smile.

"Want to get something to eat? I'm buying." He said.

"Of course." She said.

She then placed her lips on his for a kiss and he returned it, she wrapped around his arm and Ichigo pulled out sunglasses and gave one to Orihime and put them on and left in style.

Tatsuki, Uryu, Keigo and Mizuiro was shocked to see Ichigo the tough guy walking with Orihime to get some lunch.

Chizuru was crying that Orihime was taken and tried to stop them only for Tatsuki to shut her up by slamming her.

Keigo was throwing a hissy fit as usual and was saying "How did Ichigo landed Orihime? It's not fair the toughest guy in the school was walking with the school's beauty." He kept this up until Chad came in and clotheslined him, he knew because Orihime and Ichigo told him first and agreed to keep it quiet.

As for Ichigo he was with the one he loves and looked up to the skies hoping that his mom was proud of him.

Up above the clouds was Masaki Kurosaki Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu's mom she looked down to see her son kissing his girlfriend.

She smiled and said "I'm already proud Ichigo my little sun."

The end

Well what do you think?

This was a different story from my other ones.

Well I hope you enjoy

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

And happy Valentine's Day


End file.
